dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
Wa Wabbit's Castle
Wabbit Castle is one of the two dungeons of Wabbit Land. Access Keys Wabbit Castle requires three Wabbit Keys. These keys are quest items, and thus cannot be traded. However, they only have to be collected once. Once you have the keys, you can enter the castle, found at (24,-13). * Get one key from Wabbit of the high noon at (24,-6). You can reach this map from (23,-6) or through the burrow at (25,-6). This key looks like a carrot. * Get another from Wabbit of the Peawling Mowning at (27,-11). The easiest way to this map is to enter the burrow at (26,-8) and exit at (26,-11). This key looks a little bit like pikachu. * Get the third from Wabbit of the wolling evening at (22,-5). There is no easy way to this map. Enter the main burrow network of the central island (26,-8) and exit at (23,-10) by taking the top right tunnel, following the tracks through the passage and in the next room take the lower exit at the left. Then run accross that path and follow the tunnel to the next room (24, -9). Take the bottom exit to (24, -8) as the others are blocked, and then the top onewhich leads back to the other side of the previous room (24, -9). Then up and out. Enter either burrow at (23,-9), pass through the maze (be careful not to step on the squares with holes or you will fall, so try walking diagonally) and exit at (22,-6) and arrive at 22,-5 where you will find Wabbit of the wolling evening. If you find the blacked out section of the maze too difficult, Skippeh has made a walkthrough. This key looks like an eaten carrot. How to get to the Castle Dungeon Levels Most mobs are aggro. Be careful! Challenging to scout maps is possible. #* 3 Black Tiwabbit (13,13,13) #* 3 Tiwabbit (13,13,13) #* 2 Tiwabbit Wosungree (13,13) # #* 3 Black Wabbit (25,25,25) #* 3 Wabbit (20,20,20) #* 1 Tiwabbit (13) #* 1 Tiwabbit Wosungree (13) # #* 2 Wabbit Grandpa (43,43) #* 2 Wo Wabbit (43,43) #* 2 Black Wabbit (25,25) #* 2 Wabbit (20,20) # #* 3 Wobot (45,45,45) #* 1 Black Tiwabbit (13) #* 1 Tiwabbit (13) #* 1 Tiwabbit Wosungree (13) # #* 3 Wobot (47,47,47) #* 2 Black Wabbit (25,25) #* 2 Wabbit (20,20) # #* 3 Wobot (49,49,49) #* 2 Wo Wabbit (43,43) #* 2 Black Wabbit (25,25) #* 1 Wabbit (20) # #* 1 Wobot (53) #* 1 Wabbit Grandpa (43) #* 1 Wo Wabbit (43) #* 1 Black Wabbit (25) #* 1 Wabbit (20) #* 1 Black Tiwabbit (13) #* 1 Tiwabbit (13) #* 1 Tiwabbit Wosungree (13) # #* 2 Wobot (53,53) #* 1 Wa Wabbit (160) Benefits The prize for completing the dungeon is the player's choice of one of the following items: * Wa Wabbit Staff * Wa Wabbit Crown * Wa Wabbit's Cloak Beyond the usefulness of the item itself, collecting all three items is required for Cawwot Dungeon. The castle is also one of only two places to fight Wobots. Strategy Start early. It may take a while to actually get to the castle. Bring people who can commit to the time needed. Wabbit castle may be done simply and efficiently with party goers of at least level 70+, and in groups of 4-5. No specific class requirements, but common sense begs for Eniripsas, Fecas, and any other high-level hard hitters you can muster. Classes other than Eni and Feca can solo it as soon as they get a good draining weapon. However, Wobots will use Rotary Wace if you solo, so it is advised to bring at least one other player to act as target. The levels before the Wobots are rather easy. Just kill the Wabbits before they kill you. If this prospect isn't likely, you probably shouldn't be trying it. On the levels with the Wabbit Grandpas, it may be a good idea to kill them first. Wobot's Rotary Wace is an area of effect attack, so it's a good idea to spread out a bit so their attacks hit as few of the players as possible. (Wobots seem to only use Rotary Wace when they can hit more then 1 person with it the other times when they can only hit 1 person they normally use their Javelin Throw attack.) Rotary Wace attack is also a fatal attack when it critical hits. So watch out. Also note that Recal Potions work in the dungeon so be careful when you heal as your party might find itself short a team member. Of course it also means you can escape when that happens... Category:Dungeon